


That's How You Get the Girl

by heycatradoras



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Robin Buckley, POV Alternating, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Slow Burn, Wingman Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycatradoras/pseuds/heycatradoras
Summary: Things have begun to quiet down in Hawkins in the four months since Starcourt Mall was destroyed. There's no sign of supernatural activity and Robin and Steve's only concern is who can pick up the most girls at their new job.Steve has had much more practice than Robin, who's never done more than admire her crushes from afar. But with Steve's help (and some extra courage from the events of Summer), that's all about to change.





	1. Steve

"Another coat, Robin."

"Erica!" Robin groaned, "your nails look great as is!"

"Great," Erica paused. "But not perfect."

Erica sat perched on a stool, hands facing down on the counter of _Family Video_ while Robin begrudgingly painted her nails. It was late afternoon and Erica had visited the store after school, once again, to boss Robin and Steve around.

You see, it has been four months since the battle of Starcourt Mall; since Steve and Robin were drugged in an underground Russian base they only got into with the help of Erica. Because the Mind Flayer destroyed the Mall (along with _Scoops Ahoy)_ , they can't offer Erica free ice-cream for her help anymore and are forced to make it up to her in other ways.

'Other ways' meaning doing whatever she asks for every. single. day.

Erica continued tapping her fingers on the counter, giving Robin a ' _you know you can't say no'_ look until Robin groaned, opened the nail polish once more and began a third coat of red Colorplush polish.

Laughing, Steve turned away from the pair and went back to sorting videos. The store was always quiet on Thursday afternoons, so there were no customers to help at the moment.

Steve had been working at _Family Video_ for a month now, choosing to take a gap year from college. After the past few years, he hadn't had much time to think about his future and what he wanted to do with it. Robin works here as well, most evenings after school and some weekends.

The video store wasn't ideal; while other graduates from Hawkins High School were off partying at college, meeting new people and actually making plans for their future, Steve was stuck stacking shelves. 

But it wasn't all bad – he had Robin and Dustin to hang out with, and a few friends from Hawkin's who hadn't moved away either. Plus, _Family Video_ didn't require him to dress like a sailor in public every day.

A bell rang on the front door as a group of women entered the store, heading straight for the new releases section. By now Robin had finished the last coat of Erica's nails and was fanning them dry with a copy of _Ghostbusters_ someone had returned earlier.

"They look great, Robin," Steve said, picking up a large box of videos to take out the back. "Maybe you should make a career of it."

" _Maybe_ you should have helped me, and I'd have been done ten minutes ago," Robin said.

"Someone's gotta run things around here," Steve teased.

Before Robin could protest, Erica spoke up. "No use arguing," she said, picking up her backpack to leave. "You both suck at your job. Seriously, how many of the new releases have you actually seen?"

"You only need to read the descriptions on the back to know what they're about," Steve said, walking out back and leaving Robin to fend for herself.

_I have watched way more than Steve, Erica. Way more!_

Steve piled the box in the storeroom, looking up at the clock – just three hours to go until their shift ends.

Outside the storeroom was a group of women, probably a few years older than Steve, whispering to each other and trying not to be obvious they had been staring at him just seconds earlier. 

Steve locked the storeroom as the blonde one said, "Hey, are you Steve Harrington?"

Steve chucked his keys in the air and caught them, approaching the group. "Why yes, I am."

"Can I get your autograph?" she asked, pulling a small notebook from her bag while her friends laughed.

The woman's face dropped for a minute as she continued rummaging through her handbag. "Shoot," she said. "I don't have a–"

"Not to worry," Steve answered, pulling a black marker from his back pocket. "I've got one right here." Steve took the notebook in his hands. "And who should I sign this to?"

"Sarah."

 _To Sarah,_ he wrote, trying (and failing) to make his signature look somewhat fancy. He closed the notebook and handed it back to her.

"So, Sarah," Steve began, turning to put the marker back into his pocket. "What are you doing later this week–"

But Sarah and her friends were already heading for the exit, talking amongst themselves.

 _Dammit_ , Steve thought. He looked at the ceiling and ran a hand through his hair before walking to the counter to face the inevitable. Robin had already brought the "You Rule, You Suck" whiteboard up into view and tallied another stroke in the "You Suck" column.

"Nice try dingus. What's that, six failed attempts in a month?" Robin teased.

"Hey, at least I've got attempts!" Steve replied.

After the last whiteboard got destroyed in the Starcourt Mall, the two had chipped in and bought a new one for _Family Video_. It was pretty much the same, except this time Steve had drawn another row for Robin, which was currently at an equal You Rule/You Suck ratio of 0:0.

Since Robin had come out to Steve he'd been trying to build her confidence up. She's not lacking it in any other department, only when it comes to girls. He's noticed a few times when she's had her eye on someone; always admiring from afar, never actually approaching them. Her tough exterior usually falls for a few moments, too. 

It was obviously going to be harder for Robin to meet someone, Steve wasn't stupid. But he wasn't going to sit back and not at least make an effort to help her out.

"Seriously, why do people keep asking for your signature? We weren't even on the program for more than a minute," Robin said as Steve jumped over the counter and joined her behind it.

"Some people are just born for the camera," Steve joked. Robin punched him lightly on the arm and handed him more videos to sort.

About three months after the mall was destroyed, the very week Robin and Steve had started their new job, a film crew from _Cutting Edge_ had rocked up and tried to ask them all these questions for a documentary they were making on Hawkins.

_Do you know anything about a Russian base? Was Scoops Ahoy involved? Did you get many Russian customers?_

Robin had just stood there, staring into the barrel of the camera not really knowing what she could and couldn't say. Steve just leant casually onto the counter, looked at the journalist and said, "we won't be taking any questions at this time" before giving a smile to the camera.

 _Cutting Edge's_ documentary 'Horror in the Heartland' aired shortly after and despite his little screen time, Steve had won the hearts of local women.

But not enough to score himself a date, apparently. 

The rest of the shift went quickly enough, the pair taking turns serving customers and sorting the videos people had returned. Before they knew it, it was 9:00 pm and they were locking up for another day.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Robin waved, heading for her bike.

"Hang on," Steve said. He removed his work vest and chucked it into the backseat of his car. "Why the hurry? Wanna play a few rounds of _Dragon's Lair?_ " The Palace Arcade was next door to the video store, open for another hour.

Robin turned around, running to catch up with Steve.

"You're paying," she said.


	2. Robin

Robin tapped her pencil back and forth on her desk in time with the second hand on her watch. She'd been checking it all afternoon, counting down the minutes until class was over.

AP Physics was a pain in her ass, especially on a Friday afternoon.

Sighing, Robin turned her attention from her watch and back to the teacher. ' _Forces and Motion_ ' was written on the blackboard in neat, cursive handwriting, and Mrs Doyle was busy writing down various equations underneath it.

As Robin began copying them down she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she faced James, a member of the football team with red hair that had _way_ too much product in it. He reached forward and, very unenthusiastically, passed her a folded note.

Robin grabbed the note quickly and opened it under her desk, recognising Maddie's familiar handwriting.

_Lunch at mine tomorrow? With Luke and Amy, of course._

Checking that Mrs Doyle was still facing the board, Robin turned backwards and leant sideways on her chair, balancing on two of its legs.

"I'll be there," she whispered to Maddie who was seated two desks back.

Maddie smiled as Robin turned back to her desk, checked her watch again and began copying down the last of the equations.

Maddie has been Robin's close friend since middle school. They were both the new kids in seventh grade, hitting it off from the first day of class. Robin learnt that Maddie also had a knack for instruments (the flute, specifically) and they soon began taking band together. That's where they met Luke and Amy. Luke played the piano like Robin, and Amy played the violin. The four of them have been friends ever since.

Truth be told, Maddie was one of Robin's first crushes. It wasn't until middle school that Robin realised she was different; that she thought about girls in a way that Maddie and Amy didn't. They had talked about Harrison Ford for days after watching _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , whereas Robin just couldn't get Karen Allen out of her head.

So despite her feelings, Robin never said anything. She didn't know how her friends would react and couldn't bear the thought of losing them; of being completely alone at Hawkins.

Plus, Maddie used to have a major crush on this popular guy from their grade– Ethan. She seriously never shut up about him. Ethan thought his position as captain of the Cubs made him superior to everyone else in middle school.

Robin truly didn't understand what Maddie saw in him.

But she clearly saw... something. So Robin bottled her feelings up at the start of high school and pushed them down, down so far they had vanished entirely by now.

At least, that's what she'd convinced herself.

The clock struck three and the school bell rang, pulling Robin from her thoughts. She shoved her notebook into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, exiting the room and waiting for Maddie in the corridor. She looked back and watched her tie her long, brown hair into a high ponytail with the scrunchie Amy had got her last Christmas.

"Ughhh," Maddie dragged out, catching up with Robin at the doorway. "So glad that's over."

"Same," Robin agreed, the two walking down the corridor to their lockers. "Seriously don't know how much more I can take. It feels like the more I try to understand it, the harder it gets."

"Just do what I do, don't try!" Maddie said.

"Shut up," Robin laughed. They got the last of their things from their lockers and headed outside, spotting Amy and Luke making out on the pathway. 

Robin thinks they might actually be the school's longest-reigning couple. They've been together since eighth grade. _EIGHTH GRADE._ It's been on-and-off but still, Robin can't help but be impressed.

"You guys are as disgusting as ever," Robin said approaching them. They pulled apart from one another and held hands.

"Yeah yeah, Buckley," Amy said, her blonde permed hair blowing in the wind. "You're just jealous." 

Robin laughed. "No way."

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"I'm thinking we meet at mine for lunch," Maddie answered. "We can watch a movie and play some board games?" 

"Sounds perfect," Amy said. "Want us to bring anything?"

"Nah, it'll be fine," Maddie said, shaking her head. "There's a ton of food at my house."

"Sweet," Luke said. He pulled Amy in close and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We've gotta head off, but we'll see you guys tomorrow."

Maddie and Robin said goodbye to the pair as they headed off towards Luke's car.

Maddie turned to Robin. "Hey, so–"

All of a sudden, a dark red Camaro sped up to them and screeched to a halt, engine rumbling loudly. It was stopped only a few meters from them, almost hitting the curb. Steve Harrington rolled down the window in a hurry.

_Of course it's him._

"Robin!" Steve called, breathless. "Have you seen–"

"Dingus! You could have hit us with your car!" Robin shouted, walking over. 

Maddie followed her. "Hey, Steve."

"Hey, Maddie," Steve said, catching his breath. "Have either of you seen Dustin?"

"Uhh, no?" Robin said, confused. "We tend to hang out with people our own age. You should try it one day!"

"I'm right here you know!" an all-too-familiar voice said from the backseat. Robin and Steve exchanged a knowing glance, and Robin bent down to see Erica sitting in the backseat.

"Hey, Erica," Robin said with faux optimism, plastering a smile on her face.

"Hey, Robin," Erica said in the same manner, folding her arms.

Robin turned back to Steve. "What are you guys even doing?"

Steve took a deep breath in. "Suzie is visiting her sister in Chicago this weekend. Chicago is only a few hours from here. So Dustin is going to visit her tomorrow. But his Mom called and she's sick and too exhausted for the drive so now I am taking Dustin to Chicago. But he, of course, hasn't packed a thing so I have to take him home to get his things and... yeah, drive him to Chicago. Tomorrow."

"And Erica?" Robin asked, looking back at her again.

Steve went to answer but Erica spoke first. "I need to explore the world, see new places, expand my horizons. I deserve this after my Summer was totally hijacked."

"Erica... it's Chicago," Robin said.

"Exactly! I've never been to Chicago, I deserve to see it!"

Robin looked at Steve. She laughed and shook her head before banging the car twice and standing back with Maddie.

"Well, have a great weekend, be adventurous, don't do anything I wouldn't do, etcetera etcetera," Robin said. 

"Wait," said Steve. He paused for a second, then asked, "can you cover my shift tomorrow?"

"Ask Keith," Robin said. "I'm hanging out with Maddie, Luke and Amy tomorrow."

"Robin, I'm literally _thiiiis_ close to losing my job." Steve gestured a few centimetres with his index finger and thumb, squinting his eyes for good measure. "Keith hates my guts. I'm so fired if you don't cover for me."

Robin put both hands up to her head, closing her eyes and trying to reign her frustration in. Silence. And then, "Fine. But you have to make this up to me. I mean it, Harrington."

"Deal, whatever you say," Steve said, nodding aggressively.

Robin turned to Maddie. "Hey, I'm so sorry."

_"Sorryyy,"_ Steve whispered to them, dragging the word out.

"No biggie!" Maddie said to Robin. "We'll see you on Monday at school. Just don't cancel on us next time." Maddie pointed a finger at Robin.

"I won't, I swear," she said. She held up her pinkie finger and they pinkie swore on it, laughing.

"Henderson!" Steve yelled, beeping the car's horn twice.

Robin and Maddie turned to see Dustin walking over with Mike, Lucas and Max in tow.

Dustin walked towards them, chucked his backpack on the grass and began doing his weird handshake with Steve through the car window. They both laughed to themselves. 

"What are you doing here!" Dustin asked.

"Get in," Steve replied. "I'll explain on the way to your house."

Dustin grabbed his backpack and walked around to the passenger seat, greeting Erica as he got in.

"Hey, guys," Robin said to Mike, Lucas and Max. They all said "hey" back to her and Maddie.

"How are you guys finding high school?" Robin asked. She'd seen them walking around school this month but hadn't really had the chance to talk to them.

"It's okay," Mike said. 

"Just okay?" Maddie asked.

"It's better than middle school, that's for sure," Max said with a laugh.

Lucas had a sad smile on his face. "Just weird without Will."

Mike nodded. "And El."

"How's she going?" Robin asked. It's been about a month since they moved away. The two of them (and Joyce) had been through so much over the past few years. When Steve finally had the chance to catch Robin up on everything that had happened with the Upside Down, she was shocked but oddly not too surprised. Weird shit has been going on in Hawkins, and it was kind of comforting to finally have an answer to it all.

"She's okay. Missing Hopper, obviously. But she's enjoying school," Mike said. "Still no sign of her powers though."

Mike's eyes went wide the second after he'd spoken– realising too late what he'd just said. 

"Her... powers?" Maddie asked, confused.

_Shit._

There was a moment of silence that lasted too long.

"Their house had a blackout!" Max yelled suddenly. 

Lucas didn't miss a beat, laughing slightly and playing along. "Yeah, there was like, this tree that fell on the power lines outside their house. No power for days."

Maddie's face returned to normal, from a look of _what the hell_ to a look of understanding. "Well that sucks," she said.

"Yeah, totally," Mike said smiling awkwardly.

"Anyways," Steve said from the car, still parked on the curb. "We've gotta head off." He turned to Robin. "Really, thanks for covering for me."

Robin shook her head, unimpressed. "You're making up for this, don't forget it!" 

She'd honestly have just said no if she didn't like working with Steve so much. They'd grown pretty close over Summer, especially in those weeks after the Starcourt Mall battle when everything was so chaotic. She couldn't imagine not having him as a co-worker. And Steve was right, he'd totally be fired for this. 

They all said goodbye to Steve, Dustin and Erica as the car drove off. Mike, Lucas and Max headed off in the other direction, too.

"Seriously," Robin said to Maddie once they were alone again. "I'm sorry. I'll come by after work if you guys are still hanging out."

"It's no big deal, really!" Maddie said. Robin noticed a slight falter in her voice but thought nothing of it.

"Well, in that case, I will be seeing you on Monday," Robin said. She gave Maddie a hug goodbye and yelled "see-ya!" as she headed towards her bike.

"You need a lift?" Maddie asked, getting her car keys out of her backpack.

"I'm all good," Robin shouted. "I prefer riding."

Maddie waved goodbye, driving off shortly after.

Robin hopped on her bike and started the ride home, dreading the boring weekend she was in for.


	3. Steve

The car was hot and filled with the noise of two kids singing _Take On Me_ at the top of their lungs. Any other day Steve would be gladly joining in, singing off-key and moving his head in time with the beat. But today he was running on barely any sleep, zero cups of coffee and he needed to get them all to Chicago in one piece.

Yesterday afternoon, just as Steve was finishing up at work for the day, he got a panicked call from Dustin's mom. She was in bed with the flu and didn't know how she was going to get Dustin to Chicago the next day to visit Suzie. They'd had this visit planned for months and were both so excited; Steve could practically hear the disappointment in her voice over the phone. So of course, he agreed to take Dustin instead. 

On his way to get Dustin from school, Erica had spotted Steve driving past the middle school and frantically waved him over. He pulled the car over as quick as he could thinking something was wrong.

All she did was ask where he was going. 

Steve ran a hand through his hair in frustration, letting out a long sigh. "I'm just getting Dustin from school, Erica," he said.

"Why can't he get the bus?" Erica asked.

"Because I need to get him home quickly."

She folded her arms. "Why?"

Steve gave her a rushed version of what was going on and moments later, Erica had invited herself along for the trip. Steve tried to protest, but of course, was no match for Erica who had already made herself comfortable in the back seat of his car.

"Chicago," she'd whispered quietly to herself, shutting the door behind her. "I guess child endangerment does have its perks."

After getting Dustin they headed back to his house. Mrs Henderson said they could all sleepover there before the big drive tomorrow. Steve bought takeout for everyone and then spent not one, but _three_ hours helping Dustin chose the perfect outfit. He went through about twenty options, from casual shorts and a T-shirt to a full-blown suit. Steve managed to help him find something in the middle; some acid wash jeans, a green polo shirt and a white puffer jacket. 

In between fashion advice, Steve added in some girl advice for good measure.

"Henderson," he started, sitting on Dustin's bed while he looked at outfit number fifteen in the mirror. "Now, how are you gonna act tomorrow?"

"...excited?" he answered.

"No! Come on, what have I taught you?"

"Act like I don't care," Dustin said in a monotone. 

"Eh, almost," Steve said. "You have to act like you don't care in the beginning. Keep them interested; intrigued. But since you and Suzie are going strong, you can care. Just not _too_ much," Steve explained.

"But Steve," Dustin said, sitting beside him on the bed. "I do care though. Like, I really care. Why pretend I don't?"

Steve threw his hands in the air slightly, giving Dustin a know-it-all look. "That's how you get the girl."

Steve barely felt like he'd hit the pillow that night before he was up again, getting everyone out of bed at 5:00 am to have breakfast and head to the car.

And here they were now, about four hours later and almost at the Museum of Science and Industry. The song had finished playing _(thank heavens)_ and Dustin was looking out the window, watching the buildings go past.

"You okay, buddy?" Steve asked, reaching over and patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," replied Dustin. "Just a bit nervous I guess. Haven't seen Suzie in person since camp."

"Don't worry!" Steve said with a smile. "Trust me, with how often you both speak it'll feel like no times passed."

That seemed to cheer him up a bit, and Dustin kept that optimism until the three of them were standing right outside the museum, waiting anxiously.

"They're late," Dustin said, looking up from his watch. "They said 9:00 am."

"Don't stress, it's only a few minutes," Steve replied. He looked at Dustin, hair slicked back nicely and holding a bouquet of flowers that had (very surprisingly) survived the car trip.

_This kid is really getting more action than I am,_ Steve thought.

They waited out the front and continued watching people go past until–

"Dustin!" Suzie yelled, pushing through a crowd of people nearby.

"Suzie!" Dustin yelled back, face lighting up and running to meet her. 

"Oh, Dusty-Bun," Suzie said, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much."

They hugged again, and yeah, Steve will admit they're pretty cute. All the stress of getting here on time might have been worth it.

A woman around Steve's age began approaching the group, introducing herself to Dustin and then walking towards Steve. This must be Suzie's sister. She was tall, probably a few inches shorter than Steve, with long brown hair and clear framed glasses. She was wearing a flowing white shirt tucked into tan coloured pants with a wide brown belt.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey," she said to Steve, holding a hand out. "I'm Laura."

Steve shook her hand. "Hey! I'm Steve."

"Are you Dustin's brother?" she asked.

Steve shook his head.

"Babysitter?"

"Well," Steve laughed and shook his head. "Not really. I'm more like a friend."

"A friend, hey. You friends with a lot of kids?" She laughed and Steve could tell Laura wasn't judging, merely joking around.

"Pfft, no. Not really." Steve shook his head and waved a hand. "I have lots of friends my age!"

Laura nodded and turned to Erica, holding out a hand. "And who's this?"

"I'm Erica. Another one of Steve's friends." Erica smiled and shook her hand.

Laura laughed and folded her arms. "Not many kid friends, huh?"

Steve pushed his hair back and laughed nervously.

_Why was he nervous?_

"She's well... she's not really, I mean–"

Steve looked down at Erica, eyebrows raised expectantly. He sighed and continued, "Yeah, she's a friend, too."

Laura laughed again and shook her head, and called Dustin and Suzie over. Steve couldn't help but notice the small dimples that appeared on her face whenever she smiled.

Yeah, Steve wasn't regretting this drive at all.

• • •

"Cheese!" Laura yelled. Suzie and Dustin were sitting together at the park, posing for a polaroid on Suzie's camera. Laura pulled the photo out, gave it a shake and handed it to the pair as they headed off on a walk together. Erica sat a few meters away from Steve and Laura, reading a magazine on the grass.

They'd finished visiting the museum and were sitting down for some lunch at the park across the road. Steve had surprised himself and actually really enjoyed looking at the exhibitions and things on display. He'd stayed a few meters behind Dustin and Suzie, giving them some space but still keeping an eye on them. He could tell they were really in their element, so intrigued by everything they saw. Steve would love to have a passion like that one day.

He'd been getting to know Laura a bit too, as they walked around. She was the same age as Steve and a freshman at the University of Chicago. She'd moved out here by herself a few months ago and was growing to really love the city.

"I forgot to ask," Steve said, sitting with her on the picnic blanket and finishing up the last of the food. "What are you studying?"

She took a second to finish her mouthful of food. "I'm studying Marine Biology."

"Nice!" Steve said. "Yeah, that sounds awesome. I totally know what that is," he laughed.

Laura laughed, too. "It's basically the study of marine animals, and how they interact with each other and the environment. Their behaviours, and that kind of stuff."

"That's actually really cool," Steve said. "So you're pretty smart then, like Suzie?"

"Nah, she's smarter than me," Laura said. 

They looked out across the park to Suzie and Dustin, who were now sitting at a park bench together.

"Are you gonna study after your gap year?" Laura asked him.

Steve thought for a moment. "I haven't really... figured everything out yet. I don't really have a particular talent, or a particular passion for that matter. Was just gonna go to the local community college."

"There's nothing wrong with community college," Laura said. "Plus, I'm sure you're not giving yourself enough credit. What was your favourite class in high school?"

Steve laughed. "I don't think I could even name a class I paid attention to." He stopped laughing and looked down at the picnic rug, then out towards the lake.

"I feel like I wasted so much time back then, worrying about stupid shit that meant nothing. I'm supposed to have my life together and supposed to know what I want to do, but I just... I don't know."

Laura was quietly listening to him, eating away at her sandwich and nodding when necessary. Steve wondered why on earth he was telling her all of this; a perfect stranger he might not ever see again. But she was easy to talk to, and it felt good to get this off his chest.

"Well," Laura began. "Forget school. What do you do now, in your gap year?"

"Work mostly," Steve said. "At Family Video."

"What about studying film then?" Laura asked.

"Family Video's great for the money, and my friend works there too, but I just– I don't even watch videos that often." Steve laughed. "See? I am destined for a life of stacking shelves and customer service."

He laid on his back, arm rested behind his head and stared at the sky. Laura laid down as well, about a meter away from him, holding her hand over her eyes to shield the sun.

"Nothing wrong with that!" Laura laughed. "No, I'm sure you'll think of something you want to study when the time comes. You still have ages to think about it."

Steve sighed and sat up again. "I hope you're right." He looked out towards Dustin and Suzie, and then to Erica, checking they were all nearby.

He then looked towards Laura, still lying down, and noticed how much her hair shone in the sun. Her hair is dark brown, but right now it almost looked golden. Steve reached for his water bottle and noticed Suzie's polaroid camera still there, and without thinking he grabbed it and held it up, about to take a photo of Laura.

Through the viewfinder, he saw her move her hand from her eyes and look right at him.

He put the camera down quickly and let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I–"

She sat up, grabbed the camera and handed it to him. "No, take it."

Laura brushed out her hair with her fingers slightly and smiled for the camera. Steve laughed and snapped a photo, watching it print and handing it to her. 

She looked at the blank photo and said thanks. Then, "My turn." She took the camera off Steve and held it up to take his photo.

Steve felt oddly uncomfortable. Not in a bad way, but just, a bit vulnerable. Like he had said too much this afternoon; been too open. He couldn't bring himself to look directly into the camera so instead looked out towards the park, tilted his head back with a hand in his hair and pulled a silly face, easing the tension.

Laura laughed and took the photo, giving it a shake before handing it to him. 

_Shit, I really like this girl._

"Hey," he began. "So, uhh–"

"Hey, guys!" Dustin yelled, heading back towards the group with Suzie. Steve coughed, trying to take back the words he'd just said.

He'd totally blown his chance; lost the moment. Laura probably wasn't even into him, anyway. Just being nice because she had to. Who knows, she probably had a boyfriend at college by now. Studying science or something else smart.

Laura looked at her watch and then at Suzie. "Sorry, Suzie, but we've got to head off now."

Dustin and Suzie hugged tightly, saying how much they'd miss each other while Steve helped Laura pack up all the picnic stuff.

"You'll still have your radio, nerds," Erica said walking over.

"I'll radio you every day, Suzie, I swear," Dustin said.

"You better this time!" she replied. 

Steve had packed everything up and could see Dustin was pretty upset. "Hey, hopefully it won't be too long before you guys catch up again," he said.

They were all saying goodbye, and Steve was about to say it, too, but–

_Screw it._

"Laura, hey, uh–"

_Okay, he hadn't thought this through._

"–I might be back in Chicago, soon-ish, and like, I don't really... know my way around. Maybe you could–"

Laura reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper, along with the polaroid he'd taken earlier. She reached out and handed them both to Steve.

"Call me when you're here next. Or, you know, before that."

"Great!" Steve said a bit too loudly. "Great, yeah, awesome."

He looked down at Dustin, who was giving him a weird look.

Steve folded his arms and laughed slightly. "Yeah, I mean, it's like whatever."

Laura laughed and shook her head. "See you guys next time." Her and Suzie waved and headed off in the opposite direction.

Steve sighed, put his hands on his head and looked up to the sky. When he looked down again, Dustin and Erica were standing in front of him giving him the weirdest looks.

"Dude! What was that! _Be cool and pretend you don't care,"_ Dustin said with air quotes. He then gestured to the Laura and Suzie, who were walking away in the distance now. "You call _that_ not caring!"

"Hey," Steve said, pointing at Dustin and trying to defend himself. "I– I was acting cool."

Erica shook her head, muttering a _tut-tut-tut_ under her breath. "That was a disaster."

"Okay," Steve said, getting slightly annoyed now. "Do you guys want ice-cream on the way back or not?" 

That was enough to keep them quiet, and they all headed back to the car for the long drive home. Steve opened the note and saw Laura's number written down in rushed handwriting, and couldn't help but let out a small smile.

Dustin started laughing and pushed Steve with his shoulder.

"Who's the one that needs girl advice, now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long-ish wait in between chapters! I've outlined the entire story now and am suuper happy with where it's going :) I really hope you guys will enjoy it, too!   
> ps: I appreciate any feedback and kudos left below <333


	4. Robin

It's Saturday afternoon and Robin was desperately wishing she was somewhere else. 

By 'somewhere else', she meant Maddie's house.

Weekend shifts were boring enough but working without Steve, working a long shift and working while three of your best friends have a game night without you is even worse.

Groaning, Robin picked up a box of returned videos from behind the counter and began sorting them. She looked out the window as she worked and saw what a beautiful day it was; clear skies overhead, sun shining down and not too windy. And she was stuck in here. 

It was like the weather was trying to taunt her.

Robin turned from the window as the bell rang on the front door. She saw Mike come in, heading straight for the counter.

"Hey, Mike," she said, pushing the videos to the side and leaning her elbows on the counter.

"Hey, Robin," Mike replied. "Do you have _E.T?_ "

"Should do." She stepped out from behind the counter and gestured for Mike to follow her.

Robin walked over to the 'Adventure' section and began scanning for _E.T._ She ran her fingers along the top row, not seeing it anywhere. She started on the second and–

"Aha! Here you go," Robin said, handing Mike the video. "You having a movie night?"

"Yeah," Mike said, turning the video over in his hands and looking at the back cover. "With El."

"No way! When did she get back?" Robin hadn't heard anything about El coming for a visit, or Will. 

"No, she hasn't come home," he explained. "We sometimes get the same video to watch and kind of like, press play at the same time and talk on the phone." He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well," Robin said with a smile. "This is the perfect choice for a movie night. Oddly... fitting."

"Thanks," Mike said with a laugh. They headed over to the counter and Robin scanned his video, handed it back to him and waved him goodbye.

Once Mike was gone Robin let out a sigh, wondering why the universe just couldn't stop reminding her what she was missing out on today. Was everyone having a movie night but her?

Robin continued sorting through the videos, humming the melody of _Super Trooper_ quietly to herself and stopping to scan videos for customers as needed. When things had quietened down again she picked up a pile of videos and headed to the 'New Releases' section. 

As Robin put each video on the shelf one-by-one she heard the sound of the front door opening again. She put the last video back in place and began walking to the counter, only to be stopped in her tracks by the most gorgeous girl. 

Standing on the other side of the store, Robin noticed her bright red hair first. It was long with tight curls, tied in a half-up-half-down hairstyle. The girl was wearing a striped green shirt tucked into baggy jeans and had a white backpack casually held on one shoulder. 

Robin took a second to regain her composure and headed to the counter. She tried her hardest to concentrate on the videos in front of her, on sorting them into different categories according to their genre, but every now and then she would steal a glance over at the girl, noticing something different each time.

_Her cute nose._

_Her red nail polish._

_Her freckles._

Robin was hopeless, really. This girl had been in the store not even ten minutes and Robin was already crushing hard, chest almost hurting as she imagined scenarios in her head where the two of them would drive around with the windows down and hold hands and sing along to loud music.

Robin turned away from the videos she was sorting and took a deep breath in and out, tying her hair up in a messy bun.

_What are you doing_ , she thought to herself.

Looking down, Robin noticed the You Rule/You Suck whiteboard leaning against a box on the floor. While Steve's row was full of tally's in the 'You Suck' column, Robin's row was completely empty on both sides. She doesn't even know why she'd allowed Steve to put her name there in the first place; to create a row for her. It's not like she approached girls at the rate Steve did (...or at all).

Robin sneaked another glance back at the redhead who was still browsing the store alone. Robin looked back at the whiteboard– then back at the girl. She bundled her hands into fists, closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Before she knew it her legs were moving and she was walking towards the girl and getting closer and closer before her mind had even processed what was happening. 

"Hey," Robin said abruptly, poking around the corner of a shelf to face the girl. 

The girl jumped and put her hands to her chest, clearly startled by Robin.

"Sorry!" Robin said walking closer. "I'm– I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," she said with a polite smile.

_God, her smile._

There were a few moments of silence, then the girl asked: "Um, did you need something?"

_Right._

"Right!" Robin laughed nervously. "Do you, uh, need help with anything?" She reached a hand up to run it through her hair, forgetting she had just tied it in a bun, so just kind of... touched her head and dropped her arm again.

"No, thanks," the girl said. She turned back to the row of videos she was looking at.

"Okay! Sure!" Robin said too loudly. She turned to go back to the counter. 

After a few paces she stopped walking, paused, and turned right back around. If she'd made it this far she was not going to chicken out now.

Robin noticed that the girl was looking at the 'Musicals' section and thought quickly. 

" _West Side Story_ is my favourite." Robin reached forward and grabbed the video, holding it out towards the girl. "It's got your, uh, typical Romeo and Juliet romance plot, but with dance battles."

Before the girl even had a chance to respond, Robin grabbed another video from the shelf. 

"Or there's _My Fair Lady!"_ Robin said a bit too enthusiastically. "It's pretty funny, and the songs are– are really great. Plus, it's Audrey Hepburn."

Robin was about to suggest another film when the girl said again, "I'm fine to just browse, thanks."

Robin put the videos she was holding back onto the shelf in a hurry. "Yeah- yeah of course. Sorry." Once the videos were put away Robin just stood there for a few moments too long, arms swinging backwards and forwards, not really knowing what the hell she was doing.

"Look, do you need something?" the girl asked, turning to face Robin.

_This was it._

"Um," Robin started. "Yeah, actually. I was thinking maybe, would you want to, like, hang out sometime?"

"...Hang out?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, like, I don't know, watch a movie or something?"

The girl took a moment to answer. She finally said, "uh, but we don't really know each other." Her tone wasn't mean, just a bit confused.

"That's okay!" Robin exclaimed. "We could get to know each other, maybe."

"Do you, like, not have any friends or something?" the girl asked.

Robin felt sick. She laughed slightly to try and ease the tension. "No, no, of course I have friends."

"Then why would we hang out?"

_Because I think you're adorable and your lips look really soft,_ Robin thinks.

But of course, she can't say any of that. Robin felt like such an idiot, convincing herself this was even a good idea in the first place. What did she expect? That approaching a random girl in the store would _actually_ work?

"You're right," Robin said, laughing as if the last few minutes had just been a joke. "Sorry, of course." Robin started walking backwards and tripped over a shelf on the way, stumbling slightly. "Shit." She regained her steps and turned around quickly. "Sorry."

Robin walked towards the counter, holding her hands in fists anxiously again. But instead of going behind the counter she headed straight to the storeroom, shut the door behind her and sat down on the floor. Robin rested her head on her knees, hearing her heart racing in her ears.

_You idiot._

Robin rubbed her eyes and finally stood up, walking over to the telephone. She started dialling Steve them remembered _oh yeah, he's in Chicago._ Robin held the phone to her ear and thought about dialling Maddie, but knew deep down that wasn't really a possibility. Sighing, Robin hung the phone back up.

She opened the door a few moments later, checked the girl was gone (she was) and headed back to the counter.

Robin barely got any work done that night.


	5. Steve

"See you next time, Mrs Thomas." 

Steve handed regular customer, Mrs Thomas, her videos with a polite smile. He'd just started his shift at Family Video and it was already quite busy for a Monday afternoon.

Mrs Thomas waved good-bye to Steve and headed towards the exit. She opened the door and was almost taken out by Robin who had been running towards it in a hurry. Robin stopped just before they collided, stepped aside and apologised to the woman, and then continued running into the store.

Robin joined Steve behind the counter and chucked her backpack on the ground, rummaging through its contents. "Hey," she said breathlessly to Steve, not looking up at him.

"How is it that you are always late on a Monday?" Steve asked, turning to face her and leaning back against the counter.

Robin found her work vest and put it on, standing up and turning to face Steve. "Class ran late– I was studying with Maddie."

"For what?" Steve asked.

"Our English lit test, you know, the thing I've been stressing about for weeks," Robin said as if Steve should have already known.

Steve just sighed loudly and said, "Robin. You and Maddie probably spend _too_ much time worrying about this test, you're both going to ace it."

"You can never prepare enough for an English test," Robin said. "Plus, Maddie's always asking me for extra help. I think she's struggling with it all."

"Just don't stress, okay?" Steve chuckled slightly and said, "I'm sure you're the only one in the class who has figured out a secret Russian code." He pushed a pile of videos across the counter towards Robin for her to start sorting. 

Robin grabbed the first video. "Yeah, and I can't even brag to anyone about it!" 

"No way! You think people won't believe you?" Steve said sarcastically.

Robin gave him a look, and a few moments later they were both laughing.

"Hey!" Robin said suddenly. "How was Chicago? I had a terrible shift, by the way, thanks for asking."

"It was good!" Steve said. "Yeah, it was okay. It was good."

Robin turned and faced Steve, crossed her arms and waited a few moments. Steve could see that she knew something was up. When he said nothing, she finally said, "spill it, Harrington."

"Spill what!" Steve said. "We went to a museum, saw some science-y shit, had lunch, I might have... you know... met someone." Steve looked over at Robin, trying to gauge her reaction.

Robin opened her mouth into a wide, shocked smile. "Steve!" she said, pushing him on the shoulder lightly. She then looked off into the distance and joked, "of course you'd have to go to another state to meet someone."

"Ha ha," Steve said in a monotone. 

Robin laughed to herself, then said, "seriously though, tell me what happened!"

"Well–"

Just as Steve began his story, Erica entered the store. She greeted them both (and they both said hello back) and then she sat on a chair at the counter and helped herself to some assorted lollies, all while listening to her Sony Walkman.

Steve turned back to Robin. "Anyways. So when we got there, we had to wait around for a bit until Suzie arrived. Dustin was so nervous." He laughed. "Suzie finally showed up and she and Dustin were, you know, being Suzie and Dustin. Then her sister–"

Robin burst out laughing. Not just a small giggle, but loud laughter that could be heard right around the whole store. Steve watched her laugh slowly turn into an open-mouthed shocked face as she realised he wasn't joking. "Hold up," she said. "Suzie's sister!"

"Hang on– just wait, Robin–" Steve fumbled out, trying to explain the situation properly.

Robin shook her head, still slightly laughing. "The dingus is dating Suzie's sister."

"We're not, like, dating," Steve said, arms gesturing wildly. "I haven't even called her yet."

"Well, why not!" Robin said.

"You know," Steve started. "Gotta play it cool, keep it casual. Seem a bit uninterested." He leant an elbow on the counter. "Drags 'em in every time."

Robin crossed her arms. "That's a load of bullshit and you know it."

Yeah, Steve did know it.

"You need to call her, like, now," Robin declared. Steve could almost see the gears turning in her brain as she looked off into the distance, clearly thinking about something. Finally, she walked over to Erica. 

"Erica," she started. "Mind taking over the register for ten minutes?"

Steve had no idea what she was doing; what she was planning. "Robin," he said, stretching a hand out towards Erica. "She's ten."

"Ten-years-old and way more capable than the both of you," Erica said, jumping down off her seat. "Now, I am only doing this if you let me pick any movie I want to take home tonight."

"Deal," Robin said, grabbing Steve by the arm and dragging him with her towards the storeroom. He looked back and watched Erica pull her seat over to the register, sit down and look... quite at home, actually.

Robin pulled Steve into the storeroom, flicked the light on and shut the door behind them both. As she did this, she asked, "what's her name, anyway?"

"Laura," Steve replied. "She studies marine..." Steve closed his eyes and clicked his fingers a few times. "...Marine Biology!" He pointed at Robin enthusiastically as he remembered her degree. Steve continued, telling Robin about Laura and their talk at the park. Robin stacked some boxes to sit on while he got her up to speed.

"Okay," Robin started. "I am going to sit here while you use that phone–" Robin pointed to the phone on the wall. "–to call Laura and tell her that you like her and that you're not a total douchebag who gets girl's numbers and doesn't call them back."

Steve hadn't called Laura back, not because he was trying to 'play it cool' or because he was trying to be a douchebag. He thinks Robin knows this as well. Honestly, he's been thinking about Laura most days since he got back. But to put himself out there when he hasn't really dated anyone since Nancy, well, it was a bit daunting. 

Things aren't as easy as they were in high school.

"Fine, I'll call her," Steve said. 

Robin, who was still sitting on a pile of storage boxes with one leg up, gestured to the phone hanging on the wall. "The longer we're in here, the longer Erica man's the register. Alone."

That got Steve to move a bit quicker. He got his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled the note out Laura had given him; the rushed, scribbled phone number written on lined paper. He studied the numbers, hesitating to dial them up on the phone.

"Hey," Robin said, nudging his leg with her foot slightly. "She wouldn't have given you the number if she didn't want you to call. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, yeah– of course," Steve said, nodding fast. He picked up the phone, held it to his ear, dialled the numbers and waited for her to answer. 

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey!" Steve said loudly, leaning back against the wall and looking at Robin who was giving him two thumbs up. "Hey, this is uh, Steve."

"Oh, hello Steve," Laura said. "I was wondering when you were going to give me a call."

"Yeah– sorry. I've been, uh, super busy with work," Steve said.

"I get that, Family Video is serious business," Laura joked. 

Steve laughed. "Yeah, it keeps me busy." There were a few moments of silence. He mouthed to Robin _I don't know what to say–_

"So," Laura broke the silence. "You said you were coming to Chicago again... is that what you were calling about?"

Shit. Steve forgot he'd said that. Of course, he wasn't planning another trip. But what else was he supposed to say in the moment?

"Uh, yeah!" Steve panicked. "Yeah, I'm coming to Chicago again." He thought for a moment and then said, a bit uncertainly, "...This Saturday, actually." 

Robin instantly began shaking her head, shout-whispering to Steve "I am not covering for you again!" Steve tried to ignore her and focus on the telephone conversation.

Laura sounded as if she knew he was making this all up as he went. "...Saturday?" she mused.

"U-huh!" Steve said, nodding even though she couldn't see him. "I'm... uh, coming to... check out some colleges."

The joking tone disappeared from Laura's voice. "Steve, that's great," she said. "Have you thought more about what you want to study?"

_No,_ he thought.

"Yeah, a bit," he said. "Still a bit unsure. Hence the, uh, looking around."

"Okay, so," Laura said expectantly. "What exactly are you needing my help with?"

Steve hesitated. "Just a sec," he said, and then covered one end of the phone with his hand.

"What do I say?!" he whispered to Robin.

"I don't know! Be honest!" Robin whispered back.

Steve put the phone back up to his ear. "Sorry, uh, someone called my name."

"Right," Laura laughed. "So, why is it you're calling me?" Laura asked again.

"I would love it– like it if you might, um, help me look around at some colleges? Since I don't really know the area. You know, when I brought Dustin to see Suzie that was my first time in Chicago. I don't even know how I got us all there, on time, to the right place–"

"Yes, Steve," Laura cut him off. "I guess I can help you out."

Steve unknowingly smiled widely. "Great, great. Thank you! Thank you for this, really," he said.

"Don't sweat it," she said. "It'll be a good excuse to explore the city, and, you know, show you around a bit."

"Sweet," Steve said. Robin was gesturing with her hands and whispering for him to _wrap it up!_

"Anyways! I, uh, I have to go," Steve told Laura. "But thank you! Again. And I'll probably call you again before Saturday, to work it all out."

"Talk to you soon, Steve," Laura said. Steve said goodbye and hung up the phone. 

Steve slowly sunk down to the ground and sat on the floor underneath the phone. Robin jumped off the pile of boxes and sat down opposite Steve, leaning against another pile of boxes.

"Well well well," she began. "Steve Harrington? Needing advice on talking to girls?"

"Hey, it was just this once," Steve said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she joked. Steve shook his head and they both laughed.

Their laughter faded gradually. After a few moments of quiet, Robin said, "Steve, I'm really happy for you."

"It's not, like, anything serious really," Steve said, looking at the ground and folding the notepaper back up again.

"Maybe so," Robin said. "But maybe it will become something more serious. You deserve this."

Steve could hear the sincerity in her voice. "Thanks, Robin," he said quietly.

He didn't know if he believed her; if he really did deserve a girl like Laura. But it was nice to know someone thought he did. And the thought of seeing Laura again gave him something to look forward to when he hasn't had a lot to look forward to as of late. Nothing but work.

"Sorry you're gonna have to cover my shift again," Steve said breaking the silence. He really was sorry.

"It's not that big of a deal," Robin said. "I haven't got anything planned for Saturday. Plus, I get more money."

Steve suddenly remembered what she said earlier, about having a terrible shift while covering for him. "Hey, what happened on your last shift? Keith come in and boss you around?"

"No, it wasn't that," Robin started. She dropped her head onto her knees and sighed. After a few moments, she lifted her head and faced Steve again.

"I just had a super, super awkward moment with a customer," she explained.

"What, like, too much eye contact when an old dude rents porn?"

Robin laughed. "No, dingus, not that." Steve watched Robin swallow and take a deep breath. 

Her words then flowed out in a hurried sentence, almost as if she was rushing to say them before she changed her mind. "This girl came in and she was like, so pretty. _So_ _pretty_ , Steve. And I thought I'd approach her. Which was, obviously, the dumbest idea ever! She was totally freaked out by me. I had literally no idea what I was doing, and I could tell she was so uncomfortable and really not into me but I didn't know when to give up or walk away and–"

"Robin!" Steve said, breaking off her word vomit. "It doesn't sound that bad."

It did sound that bad to Steve; it sounded like an absolute train wreck. But there was no way he was telling Robin this when it was such a big step for her to actually approach someone. Steve kinda wished he had been there to see it, especially since he's tried encouraging her to approach girls ever since they got this job.

Robin groaned in response to him. "But it was Steve! It was that bad! God, I felt like such an idiot."

"Hey," Steve said. "You would have been more of an idiot if you'd just admired from afar as per usual. You made an attempt, you put yourself out there!"

"Yeah, and I will not be doing it again any time soon," Robin said firmly.

Steve gave her a look that said yes-you-will-and-you-know-it. Robin pushed his leg and they both laughed.

"I'm proud of you," Steve said suddenly when their laughter had faded once more. He truly meant it.

Robin shrugged and smiled slightly. "Yeah, whatever," she said.

Suddenly the storeroom door burst open and light flooded into the dimly lit room. Keith stood in the entrance, face bright red and glaring at the two of them sitting on the ground.

"What are you both doing in the storeroom while a _nine-year-old_ works the register?!" Keith yelled with his arm gestured sideways towards Erica.

Erica suddenly appeared behind him, eating a lollypop she'd taken from the counter. "Actually, I'm ten," she said.

Steve and Robin looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit to add: new chapter coming soon I promise!! I just started back at uni so updates will be slower than before but I'm not abandoning this project, don't worry :)))


End file.
